foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbes siblings' father
Mr. Forbes (b. November 9) was the husband of Mrs. Forbes and father of Caroline and Daniel. He was a well-connected man, with many associates in the Ridgemont legal system and police,"Matt knew that Mr. Forbes, Caroline's father, had all his cronies in the police and legal system here. And so did Mr. Smallwood, the father of the real culprit..." (The Return: Shadow Souls - Chapter 23) namely the district attorney, to whom he was related. He was also a member of several gentlemen's clubs,Elena Gilbert: That's where Caroline's dad has all his big-shot friends - and Tyler Smallwood's dad does too. They belong to all those no-women clubs with secret handshakes and stuff. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 22) one of which he was the leader of.Elena Gilbert: Caroline's father is one of the most important people in Fell's Church - and he's friends with the district attorney in Ridgemont and the leader of one of those men's clubs where they have secret handshakes and other stuff that makes you, you know, 'prominent in the community'. (The Return: Shadow Souls - Chapter 1) Despite being one of the most powerful men in Fell's Church, Virginia, his influence on politics and the legal system was surpassed by Mr. Smallwood."Yeah, Matt thought bitterly: you'd better walk carefully - because Tyler's dad probably has as many good friends in here as yours does. More." (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 22) Biography Mr. Forbes and his wife had a daughter named Caroline around 1996, and later a son named Daniel. The Forbeses resided at Queen Anne House on Sunflower Street in Fell's Church, Virginia, and his children attended Robert E. Lee High School. In 2013, Mr. Forbes attended the Founders' Day Celebration, in which his daughter played the part of the Spirit of Fidelity. He carried only a camera."Bonnie moved back a little behind the shrubbery that was her hiding place and watched the family walk to their car. Mr. Forbes was carrying nothing but a camera." (The Struggle - Chapter 14) After the continuing violence in Fell's Church, including the attack on Vickie Bennett and the death of Tanner (both of which were committed by Katerina von Swartzschild), Mr. Forbes, Smallwood, Bennett, and several other men of the town formed a lynch mob to shoot Stefan Salvatore with wooden bullets and stake him. However, after Caroline — who identified Stefan — admitted that she was not certain that Stefan was the culprit and that it might have been "Damon Smith", the mob broke up and Mr. Forbes muttered that the whole ordeal had been a mistake and that no one should take the events too seriously.The Fury - Chapter 11 In August, 2014, after Caroline claimed to have been sexually assaulted by Matt Honeycutt, Mr. Forbes used his influence with the Ridgemont police and legal system to have him arrested and given an unfair trial. However, Caroline had to watch what she said about Tyler Smallwood — the real father of her twins — so as not to lose favor with those whose loyalties also resided with his father.The Return: Midnight - Chapter 22 Personality and traits Mr. Forbes was a very powerful and influential man, and a member of several gentlemen's clubs, including one of which he was the leader. He was proud and protective of his daughter, though he was willing to kill Stefan Salvatore in front of her despite the psychological damage that Alaric Saltzman warned him could happen if he did so. Appearances *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''The Return: Nightfall'' *''The Return: Shadow Souls'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''Evensong: Paradise Lost'' Notes and references Category:Fell's Church residents Category:Forbes family Category:Males Category:Humans